


Mud Pie Fights and Presents

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Children, Children of Characters, Dogs, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Happy, Happy Ending, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Presents, Rewrite, Sequel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian celebrates his birthday with Justin, Daphne, their twins, and two dogs having fun. Brian gets another surprise from Daphne though.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders & Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Mud Pie Fights and Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gifts For Both Of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336706) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This is a sequel to Gifts For Both Of Us, but takes place four years later.

Justin and the twins that Brian and he had were working on making Brian a birthday surprise. He'd already made the actual cake for Brian so that was ready for later. Tara and Liam were making mud pies for their daddy. Ace and Mischief their two dogs who they adopted four years ago were making more of a mess all over than helping. It wasn't like the dogs could help besides that though. He'd have to clean up after they finished with the pies. All five of them were going to need a baths or a shower. 

Tara heard the sound of their daddy first taking off as fast as her little feet would go. Justin didn't have a chance to grab her since when he called out to her Ace decided to help Tara by laying down on Justin. They'd been on the grass making the pies after all so it worked out perfect to help Tara escape. Liam went right after his sister both shouted for their daddy. Justin couldn't help but laugh knowing that they were going to get Brian covered in mud. He was glad that they changed clothes in the mud room before going inside the house. 

"Ace, they have escaped now you can get up." Justin said before Mischief came over lying across Justin's chest after pushing him back. "Mischief." He added with a laugh. 

He knew that until Brian came out he wasn't going anywhere. It happened every day like this when Brian came home. He could swear that Brian trained them to make him stay put. He'd trained the dogs well his self and they listened. There were some things that Brian had taught them though, like this. It was why his in house studio had to become a no go zone for the dogs. 

Unless he was in the room the kids didn't go in either after the paint disaster three months back. The twins had been covered from head to toe along with the dogs. Brian had about fell over laughing. The twins had wanted to give him a surprise and he'd gotten one. He'd cleaned the room up, but the floor was going to be forever a rainbow of colors. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian caught the escaping twins picking them up since he'd been waiting just inside the door. He got hugs from both of them and covered in mud thanks to their hands being covered. He never was sure what he'd come home to them having on them. Once they'd gotten into the flour pouring it on the floor then rolling in it. Justin had been trying to get Ace and Michief into their dog room so they wouldn't track it over the house. When he'd come in the door that time Tara and Liam had looked like little ghosts against their usual mix toned skin. Daphne had been working at the time, but she'd seen them thanks to the pictures that Brian had taken. 

Daphne was the reason they had the sweet little angels he was holding. Brian walked out the door carrying them finding Justin. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He had trained Ace and Mischief well at keeping Justin put. Before they'd had the kids Justin and he used to play a game of find Justin when he came home. It wasn't every day, but he'd thrown his twist in after the third month. Back then the dogs could easily be moved now they were at their full healthy weight both on top of Justin it was more difficult for his husband to move.

"Ace, Mischief, good boys." Brian said squatting down to let Tara and Liam on their feet before he was practically tackled by the dogs he loved too. 

They were his babies too after all, he loved them more he thought he could. He'd always wanted one as a child, but had forgotten over the years. He got all the loving he wanted from them. They did some times stay in the bed with Justin and him. Justin had fake pouted when it happened, but he knew Justin didn't mind it. They still had plenty of sex even with two dogs and two little ones.

"I will find a way to get them to make you stay one day." Justin said shaking his head sitting up. 

"Nope, I trained them so good they never make me stay." Brian said back before he went over greeting his husband. 

Justin returned the kiss he was given before he pulled Brian back on the ground. "Get him boys, Tara." Justin said. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It didn't work the way Justin thought though because only Liam and Tara helped hold their daddy down. Ace and Mischief once again stopped Justin from going anywhere. Brian resorted to tickling the twins to get them to let go before all of them turned on Justin. Fingers and paws were both working at trying to tickle Justin. It was working too because he was laughing trying to escape. He finally had to beg for mercy when his breath was hard to catch. 

"I said it wouldn't work." Brian replied helping Justin up. "So why exactly are you all covered in mud?" He asked looking at five of the ones he loved so much. 

He considered the dogs family too even if some said they weren't. He might have even gotten one of those signs that said 'Dogs live inside, if you don't like fur on you then don't come in.' It was funny he though and Justin had decorated it with paw prints. At the bottom the dogs name were written as if they had done the sign their selves. 

"We made you mud pies for your birthday." Tara said pointing at the pies.

"We both made you one, but dad made a real one." Liam said. "We eat that after dinner. This is dinner unless you want something else?" Liam asked.

Brian had experienced plenty of questionable food in his time as a dad. There were also the times Gus had made him something. Justin grinned wondering if Brian was going to brave the mud cakes or fake eat them like he'd done before. After a moment Brian picked up one of the mud pies looking at it. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"What would you think about a food fight?" Brian asked before using the spoon to toss some of the mud pie in the direction of the kids. 

Tara and Liam squealed out letting their mouths fall open at what their daddy had done. Justin was the next one that got hit. He'd been trying to hide his laugh behind a cough. The twins reached for the other pie taking a handful from it throwing as hard as they could at their daddy. The war was on after that with not only the kids verses Brian, but Justin used the bucket he had extra mud in.

Laughter, squeals, and barks were all heard coming from them as they threw the mud back and forth. They were all equally covered in mud by the time the fight was over. Besides their eyes nothing had gone untouched by the mud. A whistle from behind them got their attention finally since they'd resorted to using the water hose on each other.

"Hi, Daph." Justin said with a smile on his face seeing his best friend. She had just gotten off a double shift at the hospital. "You want to come out here?" He asked since she was on the other side of the screen door.

"PLEASE MOMMY!" The twins both shouted jumping up and down. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Daphne knew that the second she stepped outside she was going to be sprayed by the water hose. There was also the chance that she'd get mud all over her too. She smiled opening the door though going over to their children giving them a hug. She knew that she'd be fair game though even holding the kid. She gave Liam and Tara a kiss each before setting them back down. 

"What no spraying me with the water hose?" Daphne asked looking at Justin who was holding it.

Justin smiled shaking his head trying not to laugh when he saw Brian lift up the bucket he'd refilled for another mud fight. Daphne let out a shout promising to get Brian before she started chasing him around the yard. Brian came back around attempting to hide behind the kids for protection. He wasn't excepting them to turn step aside on him when Daphne got there. Daphne had taken the water hose from Justin getting Brian with it. 

The kids, Justin, Daphne, and Brian were all laughing even though they were all soaked to the skin with water and mud too. Ace and Mischief were dancing around barking and trying to tackle each other in the excitement. It was suggested that they use the water hose to get most of the mud off. Daphne kept the water hose taking care of rinsing the kids off first before her self. She then handed it to Brian telling him he needed to clean up the dogs before he got to Justin. She'd give the kids and herself a bath while they cleaned up. 

"Yes, mom." Brian teased which Daphne playfully slapped at his arm for. Brian watched the mother of his children leave with their shared children before he looked at his husband. Justin and he were a mess that was for sure. However, Ace and Mischief were probably the worse out of all of them. "Come on let's take you two to the front. The sidewalk can always be cleaned of mud later." He suggested knowing that besides swimming the two dogs hated baths. 

"This will be fun." Justin laughed before he helped Brian by catching Ace. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It took two hours before the dogs and people were all cleaned up with dinner being ready. The two dogs were dried off laying on the couch that was theirs while the rest of the family were at the table. Daphne had made homemade waffles and pancakes to go around for all of them. She'd declared it being Brian's birthday he couldn't complain about what he ate. He never complained though when Justin and Daphne cooked. He could cook just fine, but he preferred when they cooked. 

They talked about their day, but the kids mostly did the talking about what all they'd done. They had even made Brian a card which after they finished their dinner they gave him. They decided to wait a little to have the cake since they were full from dinner. Brian was given gifts by all of them. Justin had even wrapped up something from Ace and Mischief for him to open. Tara and Liam got to rip the paper off which they enjoyed doing. 

Brian got a new phone which came with Bluetooth so he didn't have to answer the phone driving from Tara. He knew it had been bought by Justin though. The next said from Liam which was a set of all his favorite James Dean movies on DVD. Daphne had to of found them since Justin had gone back to not liking westerns after his ordeal with the Pink Posse and Cody. He'd sit with him to watch, but usually fell asleep. The next gift had from Ace on it which made him laugh when he opened it up finding a new coffee mug. His favorite one had gotten accidentally broken when Ace had jumped on the counter to get some of the bacon the week before. 

He knew that nothing was safe with dogs or kids so he'd just tossed it in the trash. He'd even let Ace keep the piece of bacon he'd had in his mouth. The dog had given him big eyes like the kids did when they did something wrong. He'd given Mischief a piece too before letting them outside to run around. It was only a mug, he'd never lay a hand on them for breaking something. He never had been that mad the couple of times that he had forgotten about his shoes. They'd been old ones anyway and they'd been puppies. 

The gift he got from Mischief was a new tie since Mischief always seemed to get a hold of his ties or underwear. The underwear he still couldn't figure out, but the dog always had a pair in his mouth or bed when he came home every Thursday. Some times he wondered if he wasn't waving a white flag of peace to something he had done since he usually was gifted something. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The next two gifts were from Justin, one being a family painting he'd done of all of them including their two new horses Charlie and Charity who they had recently adopted. Thunder and Lightning were in it as well as the kids ponies. Brian smiled because Justin had also included Gus in the painting. The second gift was more of a family gift to go to Disney World the following month when Gus got out of school for the summer. 

Justin had talked to Melanie about it since Lindsay no longer wanted to talk to him. He never cared about it, but was glad that Gus would be going with them. J.R. would be as well since Melanie said Michael could stick it where sun never shined if he didn't like it. They didn't want J.R. to feel left out in any way especially with Disney involved. In the last four years Melanie had come around seeing that he hadn't ruined his life by staying with Brian.

Brian was left with two gifts to open both of which were from Daphne. He opened the first gift with the twins help again. He had to open a box up looking inside seeing onesies. He pulled three out that had 'I got a #1 daddy, my daddy's the best, and daddy's little one.' Brian was confused at first until it dawned on him that it had been the three month mark. Daphne had said she'd let them know if the pregnancy was a success after three months. The home ones she'd taken kept reading negative, but she'd gone to the doctor to check too.

"Don't worry I didn't go alone, Jennifer went with me yesterday." Daphne said. "I'm going to have to take it easy once I get farther alone though. I don't know which one of you did it, but we're having three this time." She smiled looking at both Brian and Justin. 

"We know that Brian will follow you around constantly or like last time carry you around." Justin said with a smile. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"One of the top birthdays I've had." Brian said before he got up hugging Daphne then Justin. "Thanks." He added, happy that he had not only Justin in his life, but their family. Daphne, the twins, and the dogs made it all the best. They'd soon have three more little ones and that would be a hand full. 

"We have brothers and sisters?" Liam asked.

"Or puppies?" Tara asked with a giggle.

"It could be any number of combinations, besides puppies though." Daphne said to them. "I would surely hope not at least. With your dads though we'll have to see. I think they lost their marbles years ago." She laughed, but loved Justin and Brian. There was no way she'd trade their lives for anything else. 

The last gift from Daphne turned out to be a photo album of the last year of special events and every day moments of all of them. After that they cut the cake singing happy birthday to Brian. Even Ace and Mischief were howling along to the song. Liam and Tara were dancing around as well. Brian knew if Jennifer and Gus could have both been there it would have been even better. He only had to wait another few weeks before he got to see Gus though. Jennifer would probably call him eventually since she was away at a conference. 

Justin could see the smile on Brian's face and knew his husband was happy. It was hard to believe it wasn't long ago they'd just adopted Ace and Mischief on Brian's birthday. Four years went quick in his opinion though. They had a great family even if it was a little bit abnormal at times. He couldn't wait to add three more to their family. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance


End file.
